Het Verboden Pad Part 2
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Dit is het vervolg van Het Verboden Pad Part 1. Succes met het lezen!  Bella, haar Jacob en haar vrienden moeten nog steeds het Verboden Pad van de duivel volbrengen. Gaat dat lukken?
1. Voorblad

Het Verboden Pad part 2

Door TeamJacobInigo

Cleo en de anderen moeten nog uitkijken voor het bespookte landhuis waardoor al Zane, Bella, Charlotte en Emma zijn verdwenen. Zullen ze het halen en de rest van het Verboden Pad volbrengen?

Groetjes van TeamJacobInigo


	2. Hoofdstuk 14: Oh jee!

Hoofdstuk 14: Oh jee!

'Alice,' zei Rikki rustig.

Alice viel stil en keek Rikki verwachtingsvol aan.

'HOU OP!' tetterde Rikki in Alice haar oor, want ze had het gehad met Alices hysterische geroep.

Alice klapte meteen haar kaken op elkaar. Er viel een doodse stilte in het bos neer. Er vloog een vogel klapwiekend weg en Cleo hoorde een soort klik. Ergens links... die klik leek op het gekraak van een tak. Cleo was op haar hoede – ze had een raar gevoel in haar maag – alsof er iets stond te gebeuren in deze... 'Mist?'

Mist trok op – alsof er wolken uit de grond kwamen. Het kwam van alle kanten in hoog tempo opzetten, sloop tussen de bomen door en hulde hen in een dikke witte wolk.

'Geen paniek,' zei Josh. Hij keek nochtans schichtig om zich heen.

Het leek alsof de wereld om hen heen langzaam verdween, alsof de bomen werden uitgewist – verdwenen. Net als Zane. En Bella. En Charlotte.

_Wie was de volgende?_ flitste er door Cleo's hoofd. 'Pak elkaar vast!' riep ze ineens. 'Snel! Pak elkaars handen vast!' Ze liet haar hand in die van Lewis glijden, Alice pakte Lewis' hand. Naast Alice nam Josh haar andere hand en daarna nam Ash één van Josh' handen.

Intussen pakte Will Cleo's andere hand. Cleo kon hem bijna niet meer zien, zo dik was de mist intussen geworden. Ze kneep haar ogen samen om meer te kunnen zien, maar ze zag helemaal niks. Ze vond het doodeng, want ze had het gevoel dat ze blind was met haar ogen open. Haar oren stonden op scherp om elk geluidje te kunnen horen wat er om hen heen gebeurde, maar ze hoorde niks...

Of toch? Een kraai die wegvloog vanuit de struiken en... een raar geluid. Van scharnieren. Alsof er iets openviel. Toen klonk er een raar schrapend geluid.

Rikki had intussen Will's hand gegrepen.

'Is iedereen er?' zei Cleo zachtjes.

'Emma?' vroeg Rikki en ze stak haar hand uit.

Stilte.

'Emma? Pak mijn hand.'

Rikki stak haar hand uit in de richting waar één van haar beste vriendinnen net nog stond. Cleo wist ook zeker dat Emma net nog rechts van haar had gestaan, een heel klein beetje verder dan de rest. Echt maar een heel klein beetje... Het kon toch niet...?'

Weer klonk er een vreemd geluid, een soort klik.

Maar verder was het stil.

'Emma?'

Cleo kon Will ineens weer zien. En Rikki zag ze ook weer. De mist trok op.

'Emma! Emma, waar ben je?' riep Rikki. Ze liep het struikgewas in. 'Emma!'

Emma was weg. Het was alsof ze was opgeslokt door de mist. Opgelost als een sneeuwvlok die was gesmolten in de zon. Ze was er echt niet meer.

'Naar het huis – nu!' riep Lewis.

'Emma! Ze is weg – ze stond hier en nu is ze weg!' gilde Rikki buiten zinnen. Haar gezicht vertrok, alsof ze in tranen ging uitbarsten.

'Emma is hier niet meer,' zei Lewis.

Hij had gelijk. De mist was nu bijna helemaal weg, maar van Emma was geen spoor.

Lewis schudde Rikki zachtjes door elkaar. 'We moeten naar binnen! Nu!'

Maar Rikki wilde niet luisteren en liep een andere kant op.

Will rende naar haar toe: 'Je moet mee!' Toen Rikki weigerde, tilde hij haar op en gooide haar over zijn schouder.

'Nee! Emma!' riep Rikki. 'Zet me neer!'

Maar Will dacht er niet over om haar neer te zetten en rende achter de anderen aan door het bos naar het grasveld. Ze renden zo snel ze konden weer terug naar het huis. Niemand had zin om het huis in te gaan, maar wat voor keuze hadden ze? In het bos waren ze waarschijnlijk nog onveiliger. In het huis konden ze zich misschien nog opsluiten in één van de kamers.

Cleo's gedachten raceten net zo hard als haar voeten over het gras renden. Wat gebeurde er met hen? Waarom verdwenen ze nu weer één voor één? Wie was de man die ze hadden gezien die toen Bella gevangen nam? Nam hij ze wel gevangen? Was die man misschien het jongetje Arghus Collodi? Cleo dacht aan een artikel in een kinderblad dat ze vroeg las waarin de naam Manus Collodi stond. Dat was die beroemde poppenmaker. Maar deed die Arghus met hen?

Ze doken onder het groen door dat voor de ingang groeide. Will opende voorzichtig de deur en kroop als eerste onder het rolluik door. Hij hielp de rest, totdat ze allemaal weer in de hal stonden. Het huis was donker en koel in vergelijking met buiten.

'Wat moeten we nu?' zei Rikki. Ze wreef over haar armen waar kippenvel op stond.

'Naar de woonkamer?' opperde Will.

Ze hadden nog geen stap richting de woonkamer gedaan, of de deur vloog open. De zombie zweefde de hal in.

'De _brain-sucking_ zombie!' riep Josh hard. 'Hierheen!' Hij rende de trap op.

De anderen renden zo snel mogelijk achter hem aan en ze verdwenen met zijn allen in een kamer. Lewis gooide de deur hard achter zich dicht. Will sjorde aan een houten kastje.

'Hier – help me,' zei hij.

Samen sleurden ze de kast voor de deur. Rikki was zo bang en opgefokt door de verdwijning van haar vriendje en één van haar beste vriendinnen, dat zei in haar eentje een zware houten stoel omhoog tilde en die bovenop het kastje zette.

'Wat is dit?' vroeg ze terwijl ze op adem probeerde te komen. 'Wat gebeurt er hier?'

Cleo haar gedachten zonken weg: ze hadden toch plezier verdient. Dat stond op dat perkamentje. Maar waarom verdwenen ze dan één voor één?

'Er is een vampier, helemaal wit met van die oren,' nam Alice het woord. 'Die heeft Bella en Charlotte en Z...' ratelde ze.

'Alice!' riep Rikki, die er niets van begreep. Ze hief haar hand richting Josh of die het kon uitleggen, maar die had dezelfde uitleg.

Alice keek rond en opeens zuchtte ze. 'Dit hoort er toch gewoon allemaal bij, bij de horrorverjaardag van Josh. Straks kunnen we gewoon naar huis.'

Lewis schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat denk ik niet. Het hek is dicht,' zei hij.

Dat nieuws sloeg in als een bom bij Cleo, Alice, Josh en Ash. 'Wat?'

'Het hek is potdicht. Dit hoort niet bij de verjaardag van Josh,' legde Will uit.

Cleo kon er niet meer tegen. 'DIT IS NIET DE VERJAARDAG VAN JOSH! DIT IS HET VERBODEN PAD!' riep ze.

De anderen keken haar ongelovig aan. 'Hoe kom je daar nu weer bij?' vroeg Rikki.

Josh had meteen plan: 'Een heel goed plan. We moeten ons gewoon bewapenen. Vampiers kunnen niet tegen de zon, wijwater, kruizen, zilver ('Dat zijn toch weerwolven?' zei Ash) en de ouderwetse staak door het hart. Maar dat is het laatste redmiddel, want zo dichtbij wil je echt niet komen.'

'Waarom moeten we ze nu meteen redden?' vroeg Rikki wantrouwig. Ze zag aan Josh dat er iets was.

'Omdat, als de zon ondergaat, dat hij onze vrienden dan gebruikt als voedsel of maakt hij ze ook tot vampier en dan moeten we hen ook...'

Dat sloeg helemaal in als een bom. Iedereen maakte zich klaar, want in de kamer lagen verschillende spullen om vampiers te doden. Cleo klapte intussen een boek open die in de kamer lag. Er stond in het begin _Zeldzame aandoeningen_ op en ze kwam op een pagina waarop een bleek persoon stond met zwarte plekken. Lewis sloeg het boek dicht. 'Kom je?' vroeg hij.

'Ik ben niet zeker dat het een vampier is,' fluisterde Cleo tegen hem. 'Wat nu als Josh ongelijk heeft?'

Lewis keek bedachtzaam naar buiten, naar de zon die al heel wat lager zat. 'En wat als hij gelijk heeft?' vroeg hij.

Daar had hij wel een punt. Cleo deed dan maar mee, maar ze vond het nog steeds veel te gek dat het een vampier was. Dan had Alice het toch geweten?


End file.
